Since the use of data process devices provided with multi functions, such as MP3 playing, recording, data saving, broadcasting, and card reading, becomes very popular, users and manufacturers typically pay much attention to storage problems of the data process device. Additionally, various ways of storing data process devices are developed.
Referring to FIG. 1, most of data process devices in the prior art directly put audio units, such as a microphone 42 and a headset 41, in a plug jack on a side of the data process device 4 when using. Even though the data process device 4, the microphone 42, and the headset 41 in the prior art are combined together when using, users still need to seek some other ways to store the audio units when not using. For this reason, the whole device of the prior art is inconvenient to use and to store.